Redemption Multiplayer
thumb|right|300px|The main Multiplayer mode in Read Dead Redemption. Multiplayer in Red Dead Redemption consists of multiple game modes, and allows players to play cooperatively or competitively through an online connection. Red Dead Redemption multiplayer does not have a traditional "game lobby", instead it starts out in Free Roam mode, with the entire map open for exploration, along with Hunting areas and Gang Hideouts for players to take advantage of. From there, players can establish player parties with other players, called Posses, or choose to participate in various game modes via an ingame menu or various entry points around the game world. In competitive game modes, the gameplay begins with either a mexican standoff in Free For All, with all the players beginning in a circle, or a team face-off, with all players in their respective team's line facing the other team. There will be a short countdown, then a firefight will commence, in which all the players will all start shooting at once. Most players will die right off, allowing the remaining players to find a choice location (such as a sniping spot) to fend off their attackers. Once the standoff ends, and everyone from one team dies, the actual game you are playing (Gang Shootout, Hold Your Own, Grab Bag, etc.) starts. During "Gang" matches players will be assigned a player model, but during free for all and free roam matches players will be allowed to use their chosen model. The player's selected mount can be used in every game mode except "capture the bag" and related flag capturing game modes. Guns are also assigned to any game type except "Free Roam", in any competitive game mode players are assigned a random set of guns for the round, to get an idea of what guns you will receive, look to the dummy in the pre-game lobby. If you unlock a gun by leveling up it will be available to you in free roam. Game Modes There are several game modes in Red Dead Redemption's multiplayer: *Free Roam: Free Roam is the entry point into multiplayer where you are free to go nearly anywhere in the game world with up to 15 other players. This is also where you can pick your unique character, mount, and title in the Outfitter. '''Players are also able to band together and form posses of up to 8 players. In these posses you can take on other posses and have a gang fight. *Shootout: The objective in a shootout is to kill as many other players as possible. The winning player is the one who reaches the score limit first or who has the highest score at the end of the time limit. There are both Free-For-All and Gang based versions of this mode. Capture the Bag (Competitive) *Gold Rush: The world is populated with a number of bags and chests and the objective is for each player to capture as many bags as possible. *Hold Your Own: Each team has a bag which they have to guard from being stolen by the other team. *Grab the Bag: Both teams go after one bag. Bags that are dropped may be picked up by other players. Players are capable of carrying two bags at one time, but carrying the bags will slow you down. A player or team wins by having the highest score at the end of the time limit, or by reaching the score limit before time runs out. Gang Hideouts Gang Hideouts are regarded as the fastest method of gaining experience while in free roam. The faster the player completes a hideout, the more XP is gained. Other factors also go into the player's XP gain. Gang hideouts can be completed alone or with a posse. The most common gang hideouts that are played in multiplayer are Solomon's Folly and Twin Rocks. These two are regarded as the fastest and easiest hideouts to complete, resulting in a fast exp gain. Titles See also: Titles During the multiplayer game experience, whether in Free Roam or structured game modes, players will be able to earn titles corresponding to criteria met during play. This can be anything from a certain amount of experience accrued to completing certain actions and a number of times or in a specific way. Titles, once selected, will appear above the player's name on their in-game icon until the player decides to change it at anytime. You keep all your titles when you pass into legend. Mounts See also: Mount Unlock Requirements In the multiplayer of Red Dead Redemption the player can customize the mount their character summons/rides in Free Roam and some competitive matches. The player changes their mount by visiting the Outfitter in the Multiplayer section of the pause menu. Different mounts become available only after achieving various online ranks. When the player ranks up and unlocks a new mount for use, their old mount will be replaced by the new one even if the player hasn't visited the Outfitter yet. In successive legend modes, mounts are generally unlocked earlier as there are more mounts to unlock. Mounts which can unlocked are: *El Señor (Donkey) *Lusitano Nag (Horse) *Turkmen (Horse) *Cleveland Bay (Horse) *Hungarian Half-bred (Horse) *American Standardbred (Horse) *Bonzo (Bull) *Buffalo (Buffalo) *Albino Buffalo (Buffalo) *Super Bull (Bull) *Zebra Donkey(Zebra/Donkey) Note: Several non-unlockable horses, such as the Kentucky Saddler or the Infested Ardennais can be found in multiplayer, in the wild or ridden by other people. This can be taken and ridden, but will not respond to a whistle. Challenges See also: Challenges (Multiplayer) See also: ''Challenges (Single Player) In multiplayer, a large selection of challenges are available for players to complete. More challenges unlock as a player progresses through the ranking system. Completing a challenge earns the player experience. The status of a current challenge, found in your Journal, is indicated by a bar that progressively fills up as your challenge is accomplished. For example, if you had to shoot 5 rabbits for a Sharpshooter challenge, each rabbit shot adds to this indicator bar until all 5 are shot. When a player reaches Rank 50 and agrees to return to Rank 1 to gain Legend status, all challenges will be reset. Any unlocked Titles associated with challenges previously completed will remain.thumb|right|300px|Video explaining everything about the Legend mode. Ranks ''See also: Ranks See also: Table of Levels and Unlocks When playing multiplayer, a player can gain experience by killing other players, completing challenges and clearing hideouts. When the player gains enough experience to be promoted to the next rank, they can unlock new characters, weapons, mounts and titles. A player can be promoted through fifty ranks. When they reach Rank 50, they have the option to return to Rank 1 to gain Legend status, similar to the 'Prestige' mode in Call of Duty. Legend mode builds towards unlocking legendary characters and mounts. They can do this up to five times in addition to the original ranks, which means a player could progress through a total of 250 ranks to reach the highest level in multiplayer. Once entering the fist Legend status, you will be rewarded with a new title called "The Legend" and a new Legendary character called "Kyle McGinty". Once at Rank 50, a player can choose to gain Legend status at any time afterwards. The following confirmation messages are displayed when gaining Legend status: PASS INTO LEGEND "Your rank will reset from 50 back to 1 in exchange for the benefits of becoming a Legend. All weapons and mounts you have unlocked through leveling up will be lost and all challenges are reset. Your access to playlists, titles, golden guns and characters will remain the same. Would you like to become a Legend?" "There is no undoing this change once you commit to it. You will lose your weapons, mounts, and challege progress, but in exchange will get access to special Legendary characters and the right to earn Legendary mounts. Passing into Legend only occurs in Free Roam. Are you really sure you want to do this?" Weapons (Multiplayer) See also: Weapons See also: Weapon Unlock Conditions All weapons available in single player are available in multiplayer game sessions. While the hunting knife is available in multiplayer, other equipment (lasso , bandolier , binoculars ) is not. When joining a session, players have a set of weapons determined by multiplayer rank and some ammunition for each gun in their possession. Additional weapons can be obtained by picking them up from dead players/NPCs and weapon crates shown on the in-game minimap. Increasing a player's rank will immediately place any weapons unlocked into the players possession. When a player dies in a multiplayer game session, they respawn with all the weapons in their possession when they died. The amount of ammunition in each weapon set to a default amount, similar to if they had just joined the game. All unlocks For a list of all the unlocks click here. Characters In multiplayer you can choose your character model in the Outfitter. For now, there are 12 categories of characters, each based on characters taken from the single player game: Note: There is an issue with the multiplayer characters "Jesse Lange" and "Jefe Rocha". Despite their different names and being put in different categories, they are the same character skin. It is not known whether this is a glitch or intentional. Not only is the skin the same, but the voice speaks Spanish for both as well, regardless of which list you choose the skin from. Downloadable Content '''Outlaws To The End: A downloadable set of 6 co-op missions that is to be released in June 22, 2010, completely free of charge. There are only three that we know of so far, but there are 6 confirmed. The 3 we know are: '-"Walton’s Gold" '''Walton’s Gang have taken control of a mining camp rich with gold. Fight through the camp and load your mine cart with as much gold as you can carry and get out as fast as you can – Walton’s boys have rigged the place to blow! '-"The River" 'Ride a raft down river, taking out rebel encampments along the way until you reach the rebel stronghold of Nosalida and a final epic battle for the town’s massive weapons caches. Watch out for Gatling gun-equipped enemy rafts. '-"Ammunition" ''' The Mexican Army has the town of Tesoro Azul under siege. Storm the gates under heavy cannon, Gatling gun and sniper fire to destroy the Mexican artillery placements. On top of these 6 missions, the Outlaws to the End Co-Op Mission Pack will also yield additional multiplayer XP rewards, and brand new Achievements/Trophies to unlock. Stay tuned for much more information – as well as release information and pricing on two further downloadable content updates, which Rockstar plans to release over the summer. Both of them will also be available simultaneously for both consoles. Multiplayer Achievements There are several achievements that can only be completed by participating in multiplayer game modes: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Multiplayer